mayo, vals, whiskey e hidromiel
by Mary Eagle Med
Summary: No puede borrarse de la cabeza esa noche del dos de mayo, pero no el del 98. Parece que ni el whiskey lo ayuda a quitarse los recuerdos de ella bailando vals con él y el sabor a hidromiel de su boca. Y quién es él para negarle al destino unirlos otra vez. One Shot que participa del concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página Citas Dramione en Facebook.


**mayo, vals, whiskey e hidromiel**

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este One Shot participa del concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" organizado por Citas Dramione.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Yo estoy terminando mi sexto semestre de la universidad (¡estrés!) y ya no me aguantaba por subir este no-pequeño One Shot, el que **está participando de un concurso de la página de Facebook, Citas Dramione** (es excelente para recomendaciones, pasen a verla).

Esto es una especie de continuación de un drabble que escribí para el Fictober, el del día 29 de octubre, si no me equivoco, pero, en realidad, es bastante independiente.

Les advierto que el **Rate M es por contenido lemonezco implícito** (¿y un poco explícito?). La advertencia va más porque creo que se me da bastante mal escribir estas cosas, así que me disculpo de antemano; esto es sólo un intento por salir de mi zona de confort.

Y, antes de dejarlos tranquilos, un **GRAN** agradecimiento a **ImHollyBlue** por corregirme esta cuestión. Amor para ti, _beia_. Y también **MUCHÍSIMAS** gracias a **Aylin Macuer** por terminar de betearmelo, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezcoooo.

**¡No olvides dejar tu review/comentario!**

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_**pd****.**_ Si te llegó un mail con una actualización, lo siento, sólo estaba añadiendo unas correcciones (muchos errores de tipeo y de mi dislexia, lol) que se me pasaron *ups*. ¡Gracias por seguir mi trabajo!

* * *

**mayo, vals, whiskey e hidromiel**

_Sábado, 9 de junio, 2001_

Se llevó nuevamente el vaso a los labios.

Hace un rato perdió la cuenta de cuántos ha tomado.

Aun así, el alcohol seguía quemando su garganta. Se preguntó cuántos eran necesarios para dejar de sentir ese efecto, cuántos eran necesarios para perder el conocimiento, cuántos eran necesarios para olvidarla.

Se preguntó si sería posible olvidarse de ella, si algún día podría sacarla por siempre de su cabeza.

Dejó el vaso en la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria. Enseguida, sintió como el vidrio se resquebrajaba entre sus dedos. Miró su mano. No se había hecho daño, pero debía reparar el vaso. Con torpeza, intentó sacar su varita.

—Yo lo hago, señor, no se moleste —lo detuvo el barman, quien, con un rápido movimiento, dejó el vaso como nuevo—. ¿Le sirvo? —preguntó, señalándole la botella de whiskey de fuego que estaba a su lado.

Draco asintió una vez. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba mareado. Bien. Observó como el hombre le servía y luego se retiraba a atender a otros clientes. Prestó atención a las demás personas que estaban en el bar. Había grupos de amigos sentados en mesas grandes. Sus carcajadas se mezclaban con la música de ritmo sincopado y letra pegadiza que, seguramente, le costaría borrar de su memoria. Había muchas parejas, algunas de ellas bailaban en la pista de baile. A pesar de tener la vista nublada, pudo asegurar que eran pocos los que se movían con algo de destreza.

Fue como un _déjà vu_.

Prácticamente la vio, entre los brazos de otro hombre que debió ser él, danzando impecablemente.

La vio en su vestido verde oscuro, girando sobre sus tacones negros. Vio como las faldas del vestido giraban elegantemente con ella y cómo el resto de la tela se ajustaba a la perfección a sus curvas, tapando lo no justo pero quizás sí necesario.

Ella sabía bailar. Gracias a él, por supuesto.

Otras parejas estaban junto a la barra. Mientras bebía otro trago de whiskey, las observó. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban sentadas, mordiéndose el labio o tomando de su bebida sugerentemente, fijando sus ojos en los de sus acompañantes. La mayoría de los hombres estaban de pie, casi encima de ellas, apoyándose estratégicamente en el mesón para estar más cerca de las que parecían ser sus presas. Muchos se acercaban a los oídos de ellas y le susurraban cosas, sacándoles risas o sonrojándolas.

Él bufó.

Él hacía lo mismo.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Con ella.

Advirtió que era el único patético que se emborrachaba solo. Debió haber invitado a alguien. Quizás Blaise lo hubiese acompañado. No, él estaba en Italia. No conseguía recordar por qué se había ido a ese país. Le dolía la cabeza pensar. Quizás Theodore. No, a él ya no le gustaba beber hasta emborracharse. El muy desgraciado lo tenía abandonado desde que empezó a salir con Lunática Lovegood. Aunque esta era una situación excepcional. Tal vez, por lealtad, por amistad, hubiese olvidado sus nuevos principios y lo hubiese acompañado en su ritual de olvido.

Terminó de beber e hizo un movimiento para que el barman volviera a servirle. Éste lo miró dudoso, pero obedeció igualmente.

Se preguntó qué tan mal se veía para que un empleado del bar hubiera dudado de darle más alcohol. Todo por culpa de ella.

Fue un imbécil, nunca debió aceptar ayudarla. Maldita Lovegood. ¿A qué jodido juego creyó que estaba jugando? Pero más maldita era su nula fuerza de voluntad. No debió acceder a ayudarla, pero, más aún, nunca debió acceder a reunirse con ella tantas veces. Podía mentirse diciendo que sólo lo hizo como un favor a su amigo. Theo le había pedido que lo hiciera para no desagradar a su novia. Si hubiese sabido desde un principio con quien precisamente tendría que lidiar… ¿hubiese cambiado de opinión? No estaba muy seguro. Pero podía mentirse. Siempre podía mentirse.

El whiskey se le escurrió por la barbilla. No se dio cuenta.

Había sido una estupidez atreverse a poner las manos sobre ella. Había sido una estupidez permitir que su aroma lo embriagara, dejándolo con ganas de más. Había sido una estupidez decir que sí a su invitación.

Todo había sido una maldita estupidez.

Ahora, él estaba condenado a nunca poder quitar de su cabeza las imágenes de ella, desnuda, bajo su cuerpo; ni los sonidos de ella suspirando, gimiendo y gritando su nombre junto a su oído; ni del tacto de sus curiosas manos acariciándolo, recorriéndolo y descubriendo todas sus cicatrices, ni el de sus piernas envolviendo sus caderas, ni el de sus senos y sus labios vibrando sobre él. Jamás podría olvidar su sabor a hidromiel y frambuesa y olor adictivos. Los moretones, rasguños y labial podían desaparecer con el tiempo y una ducha. Pero ella no desaparecería tan fácil. Aún tenía la imagen de ella durmiendo plácidamente después de la estupidez que cometieron. El tiempo no era suficiente. Ya había pasado un mes. ¿Un mes? Más de un mes. Quizás un hechizo… No, no podía hacer eso. Lo único que tuvo y podrá tener de ella eran esos recuerdos. Y a pesar de querer fervientemente arrancárselos, deseaba guardarlos, con igual o mayor fervor, en el fondo de su mente como su tesoro personal.

Para no sufrir con la dolorosa realidad de que lo ocurrido no volvería a suceder, para ahogar la aflicción de no poder volver a tocarla, buscó consuelo en otras mujeres, imaginando que sus labios eran los de ella, que era a ella a quien besaba, que era a ella a quien volvía a hacer llegar. Intentó buscar consuelo en otras bocas y otros cuerpos.

Patético.

Y cuando concluyó que nada podía ser peor, miró hacia la entrada del bar y ahí estaba ella, junto al mostrador. De pie, le devolvía la mirada. Vestía casual, como si no hubiera planeado salir de su casa, mucho menos ir a un bar de noche. Tenía el rostro lavado, sin una gota de maquillaje. Su cabello no se lo había peinado, protagonizando graciosamente su papel de león. Y se veía desesperada, con los ojos brillosos y ojeras oscuras.

Aunque todo podía ser idea suya. Su visión estaba ya demasiado nublada. Quizás no era ella, quizás era una mujer que se le parecía mucho. Temió la posibilidad de empezar a verla en otras mujeres, en todas partes.

El vaso se deslizó de su mano y escuchó amortiguado el sonido del vidrio quebrándose contra el suelo. Bajó la mirada y contempló los pedazos. Se estiró e intentó recogerlos sin saber por qué. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Ahora era él quien se deslizaba como peso muerto.

* * *

_Viernes, 31 de marzo, 2001_

—Ash, esto es sencillamente ridículo —exclamó una enojada Hermione, tirando con violencia la carta sobre la mesa y dejándose caer, con los brazos cruzados, en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de los Potter.

Ginny y Luna se sentaron a ambos lados de ella. La primera, conteniendo una risa. La segunda, mirando a su alrededor como si se hubiera equivocado de casa.

—No es tan grave, Hermione, es sólo un vals —la tranquilizó Ginny, posando una mano en su brazo—. Hasta lo podrías pasar bien si te lo propones.

Hermione suspiró. Ella no quería _pasarlo bien_ ese día. No era un día para celebrar. Era un día para conmemorar. Conmemorar una batalla que dio fin a una guerra. Conmemorar a quienes dieron su vida por hacer lo correcto. Conmemorar que el amor siempre triunfa frente al mal.

No, eso no se conmemora, eso se celebra.

Ahora, después de tres años, al Ministerio le pareció una buena idea hacer que todos los "héroes" abrieran el baile de la Conmemoración con un vals cual Baile de Navidad.

Y ella no sabía bailar un vals.

A los quince años, eso no le preocupó. Viktor tampoco sabía hacerlo muy bien. Por eso, cada vez que se equivocaron, sólo se rieron, y cada vez que uno pisó al otro, se rieron aún más fuerte.

Pero, esta vez, iba a ser frente a muchas más personas más importantes.

Tampoco estaba segura de haber elegido una buena pareja. Ron, en cuanto terminó la guerra, comenzó a trabajar junto con George en Sortilegios Weasley. Y, pocos meses después, se volvió muy amigo de Astoria Greengrass, quien atendía la tienda de Twilfit & Tattings. Él podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero Hermione supo enseguida que él se había enamorado perdidamente de la bella muchacha. Era evidente. Cada vez que ella lo iba a visitar y Astoria entraba a Sortilegios Weasley, Ron se quedaba embobado mirando a la ex chica Slytherin. Le recordaba a como miraba a Fleur cuando desplegaba sus encantos de Veela. Astoria no era una Veela. Y se dio cuenta que ésta también se había fijado en Ron. Las excusas que inventaba para pasarse por la tienda de los Weasley eran tan absurdamente malas que resultaban poco dignas para una alumna de su casa de Hogwarts.

Por eso, por él, por ella misma, cuando apenas llevaban cuatro meses de noviazgo, le dijo que se dieran un tiempo, que probaran salir con más personas. Él fue muy discreto. Tardó más de un año en pedirle a Astoria salir en una cita.

Ahora, llevaban poco menos de dos de novios. Hermione estaba feliz de verlo feliz.

Y, por eso, invitó a Cormac McLaggen, con quien trabajaba hace varios meses en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se arrepentía un poco. Cormac se había vuelto más cariñoso con ella desde el momento en que lo invitó. Ella le repitió en varias ocasiones que la invitación al baile era sólo como amigos, pero, creía, a él sus palabras le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra.

Ahora, no sólo tenía que ir al maldito baile con Cormac, tendría que bailar un vals con él.

Ginny, a su lado, hablaba de las múltiples opciones de vestido que tenían, de cómo se iba a peinar, de cómo se iba a maquillar. Hermione aparentó que la escuchaba y asentía cada cierto tiempo para que su amiga creyera que estaba interesada.

—¿Qué harás con el vals? —le preguntó finalmente Ginny, luego de acordar con Luna y Hermione el vestido que esta última iba a usar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Hermione, fingiendo para no sabía qué.

—Dijiste que no sabes bailar vals, ¿cómo vamos a proceder?

Hermione sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Maldito baile. Maldita fiesta. Y maldita presión social que prácticamente la obligaba a asistir.

—Falta un mes, algo se me ocurrirá —murmuró.

—Yo tengo una idea —dijo entonces Luna, hablando por primera vez después de mucho rato.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es, Luna? —preguntó Ginny, emocionada.

Luna las miró con sus ojos saltones.

—Conozco a alguien que te puede enseñar —respondió con tono serio.

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Ginny sonreía y Hermione arrugaba la frente, preocupada.

—Puedo hacer que se reúna contigo y así tú decides si aceptar o no sus clases —sugirió Luna.

—Es perfecto —susurró Ginny—. ¿Es un hombre? —preguntó, girándose a Luna. La chica movió afirmativamente la cabeza—. Es más que perfecto. Tienes que ir, Hermione —le pidió, con tono suplicante.

Hermione suspiró sonriendo, divertida por la actitud de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, no perdía nada con intentarlo

—Envíame una lechuza con la dirección y la hora de la reunión, Luna. Recuerda que sólo tengo libres los fines de semana.

—A la orden —replicó la chica con una sonrisa.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

_Sábado, 7 de abril, 2001_

Ciertamente, muchas cosas podían salir mal.

Por ejemplo, olvidar su reunión y tener que saltar de la cama, desesperada por arreglarse lo mejor posible en la menor cantidad de tiempo. Por supuesto, no había tiempo para desayunar. Corrió al baño, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con la primera blusa y el par de jeans que encontró, y avanzó hasta su chimenea dando saltos mientras se ponía sus zapatillas. Tomó un pequeño puñado de polvos flu y miró la dirección que Luna le anotó en un pedacito de pergamino. Lanzó los polvos, entró a la chimenea y dijo:

—Número 16 de Camino Grifón.

Apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos y la boca. No le gustaba mucho ese modo de viajar, pero no podía simplemente aparecerse; se dirigía al Londres muggle y ni en broma alcanzaba a llegar si se movilizaba en transporte público. Además, Luna le había dicho que podía utilizar la Red Flu.

Al llegar, mantuvo el equilibrio lo más dignamente que le permitieron sus piernas y brazos, y se sacudió las cenizas de la ropa y del pelo. Soltó un quejido. Este estaba aún más enredado de lo habitual. Seguro se veía como una loca. Continuó intentando arreglar su apariencia, estirando su blusa y acomodándose las zapatillas. Una vez que se sintió un poco más cómoda, miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una amplia sala de estar. O quizás se veía muy amplia porque no tenía ni un solo mueble. Caminó a su alrededor, buscando una foto, una pintura, una planta, algo. Pero nada. Se asomó al vestíbulo. Había un perchero del que colgaba un chaquetón. Se asomó a la cocina. No había electrodomésticos, pero divisó unos cuantos platos y vasos esparcidos por la mesa.

Volvió al vestíbulo y se acercó a la escalera, alzando la cabeza. Parecía que la casa tenía tres pisos. ¿Para qué tanto espacio si no se ocupaba? Escuchó sonidos de pasos en el piso superior y decidió que era momento de anunciar su llegada, aunque le extrañaba enormemente que el mago dueño del lugar no hubiera puesto una alarma para avisar el arribo de sus visitas.

—¿Hola? —gritó—. ¿Hay alguien?

Los pasos se detuvieron.

—Sí, sube, por favor —le respondió una voz masculina que le sonaba familiar.

Frunciendo el ceño, obedeció. Subió las escaleras y continuó observando derredor. El corredor del segundo piso también estaba vacío. Caminó, guiada por el ruido. Parecía que había alguien en la única habitación con la puerta abierta. Se asomó y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Frente a ella, de espaldas, estaba de pie un hombre alto de pelo rubio platinado.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Tenía que ser un error. O, en el peor de los casos, una broma. ¿En qué estaba pensando Luna? ¿Malfoy le iba a enseñar a bailar vals? ¿Malfoy sabía bailar vals? ¿Malfoy hacía clases de baile?

Y, como si sus pensamientos se oyeran, él se giró hacia ella. Entendió enseguida que él tampoco se esperaba su presencia. Estaba tan o más sorprendido que ella. Sorprendido, atónito, pasmado.

Ni una mosca volaba. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos. Era una estupidez, pero le daba miedo moverse. Y, como no sabía qué más hacer, lo observó. La última vez que lo había visto fue en su juicio con el Wizengamot, hace ya mucho tiempo. Se había cortado el pelo y había engordado un poco. Le sentaba bien. Aquella vez se había visto demasiado delgado. Puede que haya crecido unos centímetros y sus hombros se hayan ensanchado. Sin embargo, aunque se veía cambiado, seguía teniendo la misma mirada gris altanera y sus facciones afiladas.

Advirtió que él también la estaba observando. Se sonrojó. Eso fue suficiente para decidir que debía detener ese juego de miradas. Aclaró su garganta y miró la pared detrás de él, intentando evitar sus ojos escrutadores.

—Lo siento, Luna me dijo que esta era la dirección, pero obviamente es un error —recitó rápidamente. Puede que demasiado rápido para que se le haya entendido algo. No le importaba. Quería irse de ahí—. Lamento haberte interrumpido.

Se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia fuera de la habitación.

—Granger —escuchó que la llamaba.

Volteó la cabeza hacia él, apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Él titubeó un momento.

—No es un error.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Tú me vas a enseñar a bailar vals? —cuestionó ella, sintiendo que la pregunta era absurdísima.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por su pelo.

—Theo me pidió que le hiciera el favor a Lovegood —explicó—. No sabía que era a ti a quien debía darle lecciones de baile. Pero no tienes que aceptar si no quieres. Créeme, no tengo intenciones de obligarte.

¿Malfoy hacía clases de baile? Qué extraño. Volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo. Probablemente conocía los bailes de salón por su aristócrata vida pasada. ¿Sería buen profesor? Temió que se riera de ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Y cuánto tendré que pagarte?

Él rio.

—No tienes que pagarme, Granger, es un favor.

Se había vuelto loca, no cabía duda. Si no, no tenía sentido que estuviera siquiera considerando la posibilidad de aceptar que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, le enseñara algo. Se fijó que había una pequeña radio mágica en el suelo y que, la pared frente a Malfoy era un espejo enorme. Todo indicaba que esa habitación estaba equipada para hacer una clase de baile.

Fue recién entonces cuando se percató de otra cosa más. Malfoy vestía una camisa oscura dentro de un pantalón negro. Una camisa y un pantalón muggle. No una túnica.

Un pantalón.

Pantalón muggle.

Por momentos, la palabra perdió significado.

Fugazmente, pensó que le quedaban bien. Hacía que se viera más alto. Después de todo, quizás eran una mera ilusión los centímetros de más que había percibido al principio.

Escuchó que él reía y lo miró. Tenía un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho y una mano en la barbilla. Sonreía como si encontrara muy graciosa la situación. Algo en sus ojos no le gustó. Le dio la impresión de que se burlaba de ella.

—¿Qué dices? No me cuesta cambiar mis planes de los siguientes tres sábados —dijo Malfoy, taladrándola con la mirada.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. A ella tampoco le costaría nada cambiar sus planes. Ella tenía una activa vida social.

Con sus libros.

Lo que definitivamente le costaría era aprender por sí sola a no hacer el ridículo el día de la conmemoración de la Batalla si no tenía un instructor que le guiara. Podría conseguir a otro instructor. Otra instructora. Sin embargo, ningún nombre acudía a su mente. El problema es que saber bailar no es lo mismo que saber enseñar a bailar. Si no, Ginny pudo haberse ofrecido.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, entró nuevamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Era innecesario. No había nadie más en esa enorme casa. Sólo estaban ellos dos. Y, aun así, sintió que ahora tenían más privacidad.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —murmuró Malfoy, sacando su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras él agitaba la varita y encendía la radio. Una suave, lenta y armoniosa música inundó la habitación y reverberó en las paredes. No le sonaba conocida. Quizás era una pieza musical mágica. Se sentía mágica. Volvió a respirar cuando Malfoy guardó su varita.

—Primero, voy a evaluar qué tanto sabes —dijo el joven, acercándose a ella. Hermione, paralizada, lo vio detenerse a menos de medio metro de ella—. Ya sabes, para saber qué enseñarte. ¿Qué tipos de vals conoces?

Hermione tragó.

—¿Existe más de uno?

Estaba mintiendo. Sabía que existía más de uno, pero no sabía cuáles. Y ya que estaba pecando de ignorante y su orgullo se encontraba pisoteado, prefirió fingir no saber nada para averiguar qué tanto sabía Malfoy.

Él resopló divertido. Caminando alrededor de ella, en círculos, comenzó a relatarle acerca de la procedencia del baile, Alemania del siglo XII, y cómo consiguió su estatus de nobleza seis siglos después, tiempo en que adquirió su nombre. Habló sobre cómo era el ritmo y el modo en que se bailaba antaño, y cómo, con su popularidad, el baile se expandió velozmente a otros países. De ese modo, fue adquiriendo diferentes matices y por eso existen distintos tipos. Le confesó, riendo, que él prefería el vals _musette_ por sobre el vienés. Cuando vio su cara de desconcierto, le explicó por qué se reía: el vienés era el propiamente inglés, mientras que el _musette_ era francés.

Inglaterra y Francia nunca se han llevado bien.

Bueno, ¿con qué país se llevaba bien Francia?

Le contó acerca de los distintos músicos que compusieron las entonadas antiguas. Se llevó una sorpresa al saber que los magos también bailaban música de origen muggle. La que estaban escuchando en ese momento era, efectivamente, de magos.

Sabía mucho. Hermione lo observó embelesada mientras él exponía con desenvoltura todo acerca del vals: historia, música, baile, compositores, vanguardias. Nunca se imaginó que supiera tanto. Se preguntó qué otras cosas, qué otros conocimientos, qué otros temas manejaba. Se preguntó sobre qué podrían conversar.

Una vez que su clase teórica terminó, dio paso a la práctica. Ella casi olvidó que precisamente para eso había acudido en su ayuda. Empezarían con lo básico de lo básico. Él se acercó más y Hermione temió que se notara demasiado su nerviosismo.

—Vas a necesitar tacones —indicó Malfoy, apuntando a sus zapatillas. Ella las miró y se sintió avergonzada de lo feas que estas eran—. ¿Sabes algún hechizo para transformarlas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no importa. La próxima vez, trae zapatos altos, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —contestó, pensando que tendría que comprar algunos que le combinaran con el vestido que le prestaría Ginny.

—La posición es importante —dijo él, avanzando más hacia ella, hasta quedar con apenas un palmo entre sus cuerpos.

Malfoy posó su pálida mano derecha en su espalda, o, más bien, en su omóplato izquierdo. A pesar de la tela de su blusa interponiéndose, podía sentir perfectamente el cálido tacto de la piel de él sobre ella. Un escalofrío de no sabía dónde le recorrió la espalda. Él le dijo que colocara su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de él y ella obedeció, intentando no ejercer mucha presión. Entonces, Malfoy envolvió, con su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de ella, elevándola a la altura de sus hombros.

—Debes procurar mantener tu brazo así —murmuró él—, tu codo izquierdo también tiene que permanecer todo el baile a la misma altura de tus hombros.

Hermione asintió. No era la posición más cómoda del mundo, pero se ahorró el comentario.

—Como te contaba, es parte de la convención que el hombre dirija —siguió él. Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Se veía un poco avergonzado. ¿Pensaba que a ella le molestaba ese detalle?—. Supongo que hoy en día eso puede cambiar, pero, dado que tú no sabes bailar, me tomaré la libertad de dirigirlo yo.

Ella asintió, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa. Él procedió a explicarle cómo debía seguirlo: si él daba un paso, ella retrocedía; si él retrocedía, ella daba un paso. Cuando él diera un paso hacia un lado, ella debía seguirlo. Muy importante mantener la distancia del principio.

Practicaron los tres tempos básicos del baile.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

A Hermione se le daba fatal. O se demoraba mucho en retroceder o retrocedía antes de tiempo; estaba muy desconcentrada.

Empero, honestamente, ¿cómo no estarlo? Estaba "bailando" con un mortífago desertado, un antiguo compañero y, hasta no hace mucho, un ex rival en clases. Además, estaba segura de que seguía -y seguiría- siendo el némesis de Harry y Ron.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Y ahí estaba, danzando con él. Y él vestía pantalones muggles. Y esa palabra volvió a tener sentido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando? ¿Una hora? ¿Más? ¿Menos? ¿Había ella siquiera mejorado algo? Le pisó los pies por décima vez y Malfoy le dijo pacientemente que escuchara la música, que se dejara guiar por su ritmo. Hermione, al escucharlo decir eso, recordó que la radio seguía sonando.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Se concentró en la música. Cerró los ojos para poder enfocarse más. Intentó seguirle los pasos, pero, como no lo veía, era más difícil. Se tropezó y su pecho chocó con el pecho de él.

Malfoy se detuvo y rio.

—No, Granger, la idea es que me mires —dijo él contra su oído. Ella abrió los ojos—. De hecho, deberías mirarme directo a los ojos.

Eso hizo. Tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza, porque él era más alto. ¿Eran grises o plateados? Tenían un leve toque celeste y unos pequeños trazos de azul muy oscuro. Le recordaba al hielo, al frío, al invierno. Y, sin embargo, no eran fríos. Eran cálidos, como si pudiera quemarla con la mirada. Le dio la impresión de que sus pupilas aumentaban un tanto de tamaño y que sus iris se volvían más oscuras.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban. Podía sentir su aliento contra su boca, escuchar su respiración pausada. Seguramente, él era capaz de percibir lo rápido que su corazón estaba latiendo. La mano de él en su espalda, la que había posado con extrema delicadeza, de pronto la sujetaba con más fuerza, ejerciendo un poco más de presión, como si quisiera acercarla más a él. Su otra mano, la que envolvía la de ella, se movió, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo para no romper con el juego de miradas. No te muevas. No parpadees. Pero le fue imposible. Se pilló bajando la mirada y observando los finos labios de él. Eran rosados. Estaban muy cerca.

Olía a alguna planta fresca. No recordaba su nombre, pero olía bien. Notó como él se acercaba más, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Draco, ya no sólo en su espalda y su mano, sino que en su rostro, su cuello, su torso, sus caderas…

Él se inclinó un poco más y ella se humedeció los labios con anticipación.

¿Por qué no lo hacía de una maldita vez?

¿Hacer qué, perdón?

De pronto, la canción terminó.

Se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos y, en menos de un segundo, se soltaron y dieron un paso atrás. La siguiente canción comenzó a sonar.

Hermione tragó. Sus mejillas ardían, y aún sentía las manos, el aliento y el cuerpo de Malfoy sobre ella. Recordar el calor de él le hizo sentir frío. Se aclaró la garganta. La tenía muy seca. Evitando mirarlo por más tiempo, dijo:

—Gracias, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

* * *

_Sábado, 14 de abril, 2001_

Pensó que no volvería. Pensó que la había espantado. Prácticamente, había salido corriendo. A pesar de que le dijo que se verían, otra vez, esa semana, creyó que no ocurriría.

Pero ahí estaba ella, en la puerta de la habitación. Y él, otra vez, no la oyó llegar.

De todos modos, alguna esperanza había albergado. Si no, él tampoco estaría ahí.

Ella lo saludó, nerviosa y él le respondió con el tono más neutro posible. La observó entrar a la habitación. Volvía a usar esos pantalones muggles de mezclilla y una casi translúcida blusa. Miró sus pies y advirtió que llevaba unos tacones -no muy altos- negros. Se veía más alta, más esbelta. Alzó la mirada y notó que en su pelo aún quedaban unos restos de cenizas. Contuvo sus manos de retirarlos por ella.

—Ya que no salió tan bien la semana pasada, voy a enseñarte los pasos básicos de nuevo —comenzó él. La joven asintió, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. ¿Estaba nerviosa o avergonzada? Encendió la radio y, con un gesto, le indicó que se parara frente al espejo. Él se posicionó al lado de ella, a un metro de distancia, mirando hacia delante—. Ahora, copia los movimientos que haga, ¿está bien? Yo te estaré corrigiendo si haces algo mal.

—Está bien.

Estuvo cerca de una hora enseñándole como mover los pies hacia atrás, hacia adelante, hacia los lados. Le pidió que levantara los brazos como le había explicado antes, como si estuviera bailando con alguien. Mientras ella lo imitaba, él le decía cómo mejorar su postura.

Más derecha.

El brazo horizontal al piso.

Flexiona más la rodilla al retroceder.

Intenta moverte con más naturalidad.

Escucha la música, déjate conducir con su ritmo.

No, no cierres los ojos.

—Y cuidado con la expresión —señaló cuando estuvo conforme con sus progresos.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa es exactamente _la_ expresión que debes evitar —se burló y ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, que sonría? —inquirió ella, como si fuera una idea estúpida.

Él se acercó a ella, olvidando que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, le respondió con una mueca de suficiencia:

—Precisamente. Hazme creer que lo disfrutas.

Le tendió la mano y ella, luego de evaluar su rostro unos segundos, deslizó su pequeña y suave mano en la suya, haciéndole recordar por qué se había prometido no volver a acercarse tanto, a no tocarla. Aun así, acortó más la distancia entre ellos y puso su otra mano en la espalda de la joven. Por los tacones, su rostro estaba más cerca que el sábado anterior. Ella, en respuesta, colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de él.

—Intentémoslo otra vez —musitó, fijando sus ojos en los marrones de Granger.

—Está bien.

Avanzó un paso. Ella retrocedió. Perfecto. Retrocedió uno. Ella avanzó. Perfecto.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Había resultado. Su pequeña introducción de pasos básicos había resultado. Lo estaba haciendo mejor, mucho mejor. Lo seguía sin muchas dificultades y se movía con naturalidad. No quitaba sus ojos de los suyos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

—¿Por qué estás dando clases de baile? —preguntó ella, de pronto, sin dejar de bailar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy dando clases —contestó—. Ya te lo he dicho, esto es un favor.

Ella arrugó la frente. Se le hizo graciosa la expresión.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? —inquirió ella, apretando su mano y su hombro con sus manos.

—Estudio alquimia y sanación por correo —respondió, resistiendo la tentación de bajar su mano por la espalda de la joven—. No creo que me dejen trabajar como sanador en San Mungo, pero quizás puedo trabajar como investigador de enfermedades y sus curas.

—¡Eso sería genial, Malfoy! —exclamó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa.

¿Lo sería? No tenía idea qué otra cosa hacer. Era bueno en pociones y conocía varias formas de curar heridas y contrarrestar maldiciones. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Además, necesitaba valerse de algo en la vida. Pero no quería hablar más de él.

—Y tú —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—, ¿a qué te dedicas, chica dorada?

_Chica dorada_.

Ella parpadeó.

—Trabajo en el Ministerio —contestó Granger—. Después de lo que pasó —"¿La guerra?", pensó Draco—, volví a Hogwarts. Ayudé a reconstruir el castillo —"Sí, la guerra", asintió internamente el chico—, y terminé mi séptimo año.

—No me extraña —comentó él.

La canción había cambiado. La siguiente era más rápida.

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

—En cuanto salí —continuó ella, sin prestar atención a su interrupción y siguiendo sin problemas el nuevo ritmo—, el Ministro Shacklebolt me preguntó si me gustaría trabajar con él.

¿Ministro Shacklebolt? ¿Acaso no eran amigos?

—Me extraña que aún no le hayas quitado el puesto —señaló en broma.

—No quiero ser ministra —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, debe ser por eso —replicó, haciéndola sonreír. Una sonrisa de verdad.

La hizo girar sobre sí misma. Ella rio y volvieron a la posición inicial, sin dejar de moverse. Eso no lo habían practicado antes, pero salió bien.

—¿Qué haces en el Ministerio?

—Estoy en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —respondió la joven—. Pero no estoy segura de que me guste mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que no hago los cambios que me gustarían.

No supo a qué se refería exactamente. Aunque, ¿a ella no le interesaban los elfos domésticos, la libertad, la igualdad y esas cosas?

—Quizás estás en el lugar equivocado —se escuchó decir.

—Quizás —murmuró ella luego de unos segundos.

Recorrieron toda la habitación en círculo. Él la hizo dar vueltas sobre la punta de sus pies unas cuantas veces. Otras, hizo que giraran juntos, cambiando la dirección en la que iban. Y ella reía cada vez.

No debía reír, era poco formal. Pero se abstuvo de corregírselo. Resultaba agradable oírla reír. Además, tampoco debía ser tan estricto. El baile de la Conmemoración no iba a ser tan serio.

Aprovechó de guardar en su memoria la suavidad de sus manos, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, el color de su piel, los lunares de su cuello, su aroma dulce. Trató de recordar cómo sus ojos avellanados, cuando la luz del sol los iluminaba, se veían dorados, y cómo sus labios carmesíes se extendían con cada sonrisa y risa, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes y, a veces, su lengua.

Después de pasar otra hora bailando, cuando sus brazos y piernas estaban muy cansadas, la soltó y dejó ir. Ella le agradeció por todo y se despidió.

—Hasta el sábado —dijo él, viéndola salir.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que escuchó su desaparición en la chimenea.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco?", se preguntó con un suspiro.

* * *

_Sábado, 21 de abril, 2001_

Ella entró tarareando una de las melodías que habían estado practicando. Otra vez, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, pero no eran iguales a los de la última vez. Estos eran más ajustados. Sus piernas se veían más delgadas y tonificadas, y su trasero más levantado. Y su blusa era más escotada, mostrando un poco el comienzo de sus senos. ¿O eso era idea suya?

Llevaba los mismos tacones negros.

Luego de un rápido saludo, la invitó a bailar. Empezaron con algo sencillo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Sus movimientos eran precisos, como si hubiese practicado sola. O quizás con alguien. Se agarraba de él con más firmeza, con más confianza. Ya no había torpeza en sus respuestas cuando él improvisaba. Y lo miraba. No quitaba sus ojos de él. Y le sonreía. A veces, con los labios juntos. Otras, enseñándole sus dientes. Para escucharla reír, la hizo girarse sobre sí misma unas cuantas veces.

Entonces, se le ocurrió intentar algo más.

Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y la agitó hacia la radio para cambiar la canción. Empezó una de sus favoritas, una francesa. Le gustaba porque el sonido del acordeón hacía que la melodía fuera más alegre. Se volvió hacia ella, guardando la varita.

—Estas piezas son más difíciles. Son más rápidas y con más giros —precisó él—. Pero, si puedes hacer esto, no tendrás ningún problema en la Conmemoración.

—Genial —dijo, asintiendo—. Hagámoslo.

Se acercó nuevamente a Granger, aunque, esta vez, pegando sus cuerpos. Ella lo miró asombrada, pero no hizo ningún ademán para alejarlo. Junto con el ritmo que dictaba la música, avanzó por la habitación, recorriendo el mismo círculo que habían hecho antes, y la bruja lo siguió con soltura. Le enseñó algunos giros nuevos, en los que debían enlazar manos contrarias sobre sus cabezas, o en los que cambiaban de posiciones. Aprendió bastante rápido.

Sus manos, ahora, eran más libres. Se permitió recorrer sus brazos, tocar sus hombros, abrazarla entre vueltas, acariciar su espalda y, en una sola ocasión, dejó que sus manos rozaran un poco más abajo. En un medio giro, la espalda de ella quedó contra su pecho. Entonces, se consintió aspirar el olor de su cabello y contuvo sus ganas de presionar su boca en su cuello.

Tuvo que recordarse que estaban bailando un vals y no otra cosa.

Notó que ella también se daba ciertas libertades, envolviendo su cuello con sus manos, acariciando fugazmente su nuca, rozando su pecho con el suyo, presionando sus caderas contra las de él, dejando que sus piernas se tocaran de tanto en tanto.

Cuando sintió la mano de ella pasar por alrededor de su cintura, se le escapó una pregunta que no sabía que se había estado aguantando.

—¿Y Weasley?

Ella se detuvo y dio un paso atrás. Estaba recuperando el aliento. ¿Cuánto llevaban sin descansar? Su pecho se inflaba con cada respiro y él luchó contra la tentación de desviar la mirada a su escote.

—¿Ron?

Resopló.

—Sí, Ron.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Él sabrá cómo bailar contigo? ¿Siquiera sabe bailar? —cuestionó, seguro de que la respuesta era un rotundo "no".

—¿Por qué tendría que saber bailar conmigo si él no va a bailar conmigo? —rebatió ella.

Tardó unos segundos en entender qué quería decirle Granger.

—¿Con quién vas a esta fiesta? —inquirió, adelantado el paso que la joven había retrocedido.

Ella tragó y respondió sin mirarlo:

—Cormac McLaggen.

¿Ese estúpido guardián de Gryffindor con el que fue a la fiesta de Slughorn? Qué mal gusto, francamente…

—Olvidé decirte —dijo ella, atrayendo su atención—. Si quieres, también puedes ir. Es con acompañante, así que invita a quien desees —Sacó una carta doblada del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y se la entregó—. Sería muy bueno verte ahí. Ya sabes, como una muestra de…

Ante su silencio, él arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué?

—De redención —musitó, al fin posando sus ojos en los de él.

Miró la carta. Podía pedirle a Daphne que lo acompañara. Hubiese preferido ir con Pansy, pero ella se había ido a Italia con Blaise. Maldito descarado.

—Puedo cambiar mis planes de ese día —respondió, mirándola de reojo.

Ella sonrió.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

_Martes, 1 de mayo, 2001, 23:00 hrs._

La primera vez que había asistido a esa enorme y elegante mansión, quedó absolutamente asombrada. Había pertenecido a un millonario mestizo que, después de la guerra, se la donó al Ministerio. Desde ese día, era usada como centro de eventos oficiales. Y era hermosa. El salón era amplio, con un enorme candelabro colgando del techo, tres grandes ventanales que daban a una terraza y a los jardines, una larga barra en uno de los costados, y una extensa pista de baile que cubría casi la mitad de la estancia. Además, cada año, la decoración era simplemente sublime.

Pero ya no le sorprendía. No tanto, al menos.

Cuando la comida terminó -unas rodajas de solomillo de ternera aderezadas con especias y envueltas con hojaldre, acompañadas con patatas asadas y rellenas-, era el momento de los discursos. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la pista de baile, donde había un pequeño escenario. Ese año, ella había decidido declinar la invitación para hablar, de modo que se quedó de pie junto a Cormac y los demás asistentes.

Escuchó atentamente al Ministro hablar de todos los progresos logrados desde la victoria y de los planes para los años siguientes: todo estaba enfocado en una educación tanto de jóvenes como adultos para impedir la discriminación de muggles y nacidos de muggles. Mencionó lo agradecido que estaba él y el mundo mágico y muggle de aquellos que participaron de la guerra, y pidió un aplauso para los héroes. Ella se sonrojó cuando sintió que algunos de los presentes se volteaban hacia ella y que Cormac presionaba un poco más su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sonriéndole.

Luego, habló Harry. Hermione debía admirar la evolución de sus discursos. Ya no se trababa. Ya no daban tantas vueltas. Y seguían conmoviendo como siempre. Era capaz de emocionar aun diciendo cosas que ella ya sabía. Volver a escuchar de su boca todo lo que él había vivido, todo lo que ellos habían vivido, lo que todos habían vivido, le movió algo en el interior. Recordar a todos los que se habían ido para darles a ellos la oportunidad de seguir ahí, vivos y a salvo, le rompió un poco el corazón. Oírlo decir lo orgulloso que se sentía del mundo que estaban construyendo hizo que se le inflara el pecho.

Al final, pidió un brindis. Todos levantaron sus copas. Justo a tiempo; faltaban pocos segundos para las doce. Pocos segundos para que se cumplieran tres años desde la Batalla. Tres años desde que todo había terminado.

Desde que el amor venció al mal.

Diez, nueve, ocho…

Se sintió observada. Miró por sobre su hombro. Draco la miraba fijamente, con una distraída Daphne pegada a su lado. Apenas y lo había visto en lo que llevaban de velada. Le tocó saludar y conversar con muchísimas personas y no le habían dado tiempo de acercársele y darle las gracias por enseñarle a bailar. Gracias a él, no hizo el ridículo al momento de abrir el baile antes de la cena.

Ahora podía fijarse mejor en él. No le sorprendió que vistiera una elegante túnica oscura, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y que de su brazo colgara una hermosa bruja. Se veían bien. ¿Estarían juntos? Quizás debería preguntarle a Astoria, pero tanto a ella como a Ron los había perdido de vista.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy la seguían taladrando. Y ella se sentía incapaz de retirarle la mirada.

Tres, dos, uno…

Él, con su copa alzada, le guiño un ojo.

Se ruborizó.

* * *

_Miércoles, 2 de mayo, 2001, 00:00 hrs._

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Nadie respiraba siquiera. Y Granger no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

No supo por qué le guiñó el ojo, pero no se arrepentía. Pasado el minuto, se tomó lentamente toda la champagne sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo imitó, bebiendo de su copa. Poco a poco, los demás asistentes empezaron a moverse y la música, suavemente, empezó a sonar. Pareció que la joven salió del trance en el que él la había metido cuando el estúpido de McLaggen le susurró algo al oído. Ella rio. ¿Qué le había dicho?

Daphne tiró de su brazo y esbozó una sonrisa. Draco le sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias por venir —musitó él.

—Ni lo menciones —respondió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luego, lo miró con un dejo de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres bailar?

Lo pensó unos instantes.

—Quiero whiskey de fuego. Esto no es lo suficientemente fuerte —dijo mirando su copa vacía—. Luego bailamos si quieres.

—Perfecto —contestó ella, alegremente.

Caminaron hasta el bar y Daphne pidió un vaso de whiskey para él y uno de vino Berry Ocky Rot para ella. Mientras esperaban, Draco se apoyó en el borde de la barra con los codos, observando la pista de baile. Granger y McLaggen ya estaban, de nuevo, en medio de un vals. Ella lo hacía impecablemente. Él, regular. Los movimientos de la joven eran perfectos, con gracia, soltura, elegancia. Era como si supiera a la perfección cuál sería el siguiente movimiento medio torpe de McLaggen.

Su vestido verde oscuro le quedaba endemoniadamente bien. Y debía ser una broma que hubiera elegido justo ese color. Los pantalones de mezclilla y sus blusas delgadas lo habían hecho imaginarse con bastante precisión cómo era su cuerpo. Ahora, mientras la observaba bailar, lo ajustado del vestido al fin le confirmaba sus sospechas. Y a pesar de que Daphne definitivamente poseía curvas más pronunciadas, le resultaban irresistibles las formas de sus caderas, de su cintura, incluso de sus hombros y su cuello. Se fijó en su espalda desnuda y en sus piernas que se movían con destreza.

McLaggen la hizo girar.

Y la escuchó reír de nuevo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que Daphne se lo hizo saber.

—Si te la sigues comiendo con los ojos, ella lo notará —le advirtió la bruja, entregándole el vaso de whiskey.

Él recibió el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios.

—Puede que quiera que lo note —susurró, antes de tomar un sorbo.

—¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? —preguntó ella.

La miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿No te molestaría? —cuestionó.

Daphne negó con la cabeza como si fuera una pregunta ridícula.

—Para nada. Y no me importaría robarle a McLaggen —susurró, mirando al antiguo alumno de Gryffindor.

—Vamos, Daphne, te mereces a alguien cien veces mejor —se burló Draco.

—No te preocupes, sólo lo haré para hacerte el favor —dijo ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Se rio.

—Está bien, pero necesito un poco de coraje —aceptó, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba de whiskey. La chica, en respuesta, se tomó lo suyo y se volteó a la barra pidiendo otra ronda.

* * *

_Miércoles, 2 de mayo, 2001, 02:40 hrs._

Era difícil decir en qué momento perdió el control de cuánto había bebido. Definitivamente, cinco vasos de whiskey no fueron suficientes para darle el coraje. Ni diez. Y, aun así, estaba en pie y podía bailar con Daphne. Ella bailaba como una profesional, pero no se sentía ni cerca de tan bien como el baile más torpe de Granger.

La miró. Se había dado cuenta que ella también había estado bebiendo mucho. Pero, a diferencia de él, esto se reflejaba muchísimo en sus movimientos. Ya no se movía con la destreza de hace unas horas y no dejaba de reír aunque McLaggen no hiciera nada en especial.

En ese momento, ella se detuvo y posó sus manos en los hombros de su pareja. Él se inclinó y Granger le dijo algo al oído. Vio cómo el idiota asentía y se alejaba de ella. McLaggen caminó hacia la barra y Granger se dirigió, sola, hacia la terraza.

—Ve, ahora —le dijo Daphne, y no necesitó más que el empujón de su amiga para decidirse. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y la observó marchar hacia McLaggen.

Caminó lo más erguido que pudo y cruzó los ventanales. Apenas estuvo afuera, el frío le golpeó el rostro, pero no le importó. Ella estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza. Quizás era efecto del whiskey, pero ahora el vestido se le veía aún mejor. Podía ver perfectamente su espalda iluminada por las luces del interior, y su cabello salvaje iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Lo escuchó acercarse y se volteó hacia él.

—Hola —lo saludó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Hola —respondió.

Apoyó sus brazos en la barandilla, topando su hombro con el de ella. Granger lo miró con sorpresa, pero no se alejó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco.

Ella titubeó.

—Me gusta el frío —dijo en voz baja. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, murmuró con un dejo de desazón:— Greengrass se ve… muy guapa.

La joven miraba fijamente la fuente que había en medio del jardín frente a ellos.

Él, en cambio, no quitaba la mirada del perfil de ella. De sus ojos, levemente delineados con una raya negra; sus pestañas, oscurecidas y largas; sus mejillas, sutilmente sonrojadas por polvos; sus labios, pintados con un color rojo intenso. De su piel morena, decorada con lunares y manchas. De su mandíbula y su cuello. De su cicatriz…

—Tú eres hermosa —se oyó decir.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él, parpadeando de sorpresa. ¿Cuánto había bebido? Sus ojos brillaban, pero no estaba seguro de si era por el alcohol o por la romántica razón de la luz lunar. Aun así, se veía preciosa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Granger lo observó atentamente, como si quisiera saborearlo con la mirada. Creía que lo había mirado así algunas veces en sus sesiones de baile. Deseaba que nunca lo dejara de mirar así. Apoyó una de sus manos en su espalda descubierta, donde había visto que McLaggen la tocó antes. Ella tembló ante su tacto, pero, de nuevo, no se apartó. Sentir la calidez de la piel de Granger en su palma sólo aumentaron sus ganas por tocarla más. Por eso, se inclinó un poco hacia la joven.

—Tú… también —murmuró ella, ruborizada.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Soy hermoso? —preguntó burlón.

Ella posó sus ojos en los suyos. No había vergüenza en ellos. Seguro eso era gracias a lo que sea que ella había estado bebiendo. Entonces, sintió cómo Granger apoyaba una de sus pequeñas manos en su mejilla y acortaba un poco las distancias. Él tragó. No se esperaba que ella hiciera eso.

—Creo que siempre me has parecido guapo —respondió, como si estuviera confundida con su confesión.

El aliento de Granger chocaba en sus labios. Se dio cuenta que ella le miraba la boca y se pasaba la lengua por su labio inferior. ¿Era idea suya o a él también se le habían secado y necesitaba humedecerlos? Presionó con más firmeza la espalda de ella, como si de ese modo pudiera sentirla más. Ella apoyó su otra mano en su otra mejilla, tomando completamente el rostro de él. Draco dejó que su mano libre descansara en la cadera de Granger. Acercándose, sus frentes se encontraron.

—Eso es porque _soy_ extremadamente guapo —contestó él.

Ella, que había cerrado los ojos y respiraba más entrecortadamente, rio con suavidad. Él aprovechó de aproximarse más hasta que sus narices se rozaron. La escuchó suspirar. Siguió acariciando la nariz de ella con la suya, arrimando sus rostros cada vez más, pegando su cuerpo cada vez más al de ella. Tal vez debió invitarla a bailar. Estaba seguro de haber soñado bailar un vals francés con ella. Tal vez, en la vida real, el vals concluía igual que en sus sueños. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se sentía demasiado mareado. No se creía capaz de dar un solo paso bien.

De pronto, sus labios se tocaron y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se detuvo. Granger seguía con los ojos cerrados. Él cerró los suyos también. Eso hizo que todo se sintiera con mayor intensidad; las manos de ella en su rostro, sus propias manos sobre su curvilíneo cuerpo, los labios de ella rozando los suyos... Permitió que pasaran unos segundos así, apenas acariciando su boca, conteniendo la respiración, esperando que lo empujara y le dijera que volviera con Daphne, diciéndole que ella estaba con McLaggen.

Esperó y, sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Sin poder soportarlo más, presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Las manos de Granger fueron de sus mejillas hasta su nuca y enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Él envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y acarició con sus manos su espalda descubierta. Salazar, ella era tan suave…

Empujó con la punta de su lengua la comisura de su boca. Ella entreabrió sus labios, dándole permiso, y él atacó su boca, moviendo su lengua por debajo de la de ella, incitándola a responderle. Su labial era dulce. Y ella sabía a hidromiel. A hidromiel y frambuesa. Cómo ella había conseguido adquirir ese sabor era una pregunta que no le podía importar menos. No cuando Granger lo besaba con la misma intensidad que él, fusionando sus bocas en una lucha de labios, lenguas y dientes. La chica atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y sorbió, haciéndolo sentirse desfallecer. La pegó contra la barandilla y bajó hacia su mandíbula, desde donde empezó a depositar besos hasta llegar a su oreja. Ella tiró de sus cabellos, encendiéndolo más. Apretó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando sacarle un quejido, y aprovechó de enterrar su rostro en su cuello, aspirando y llenándose del aroma de su piel y su cabello. Hace tanto quería hacer eso, que casi estuvo seguro de encontrarse en otro de sus sueños. Sintió como echaba para atrás la cabeza, dándole más libertad de acción. Pasó sus labios húmedos por lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a la base, donde atrapó con sus labios un poco de piel y succionó, haciéndola soltar otro quejido más.

Necesitaba sacarla de ahí. Ese no era un lugar apropiado para hacer todo lo que quería hacerle.

—Granger… —protestó, cuando sintió los labios de ella de nuevo sobre los suyos, hambrientos.

La joven le pasó la lengua sobre su boca, humedeciéndosela aún más. Él dejó que una de sus manos bajara hasta el trasero de ella y la otra subiera por su costado hasta el borde de sus senos, mientras la volvía a besar. Esta vez, fue un gemido lo que salió de entre los labios de ella. Por suerte, él alcanzó a silenciarlo con su boca.

—Granger —volvió a decir, alejándose un poco de su rostro. La miró. Había abierto los ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Su labial estaba corrido. Y sus mejillas ahora estaban cubiertas por una atractivo rubor natural, mil veces mejor que cualquier polvo rosado. Se aguantó las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella—. ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más priva…?

—Departamento —lo interrumpió. Cerró los ojos y tragó—. Mi departamento. Nos podemos desaparecer.

—Sí, sí —asintió él, dejando caer su rostro en el cuello de ella y besándolo otra vez.

—¿Q-qué hacemos con Cor-Cormac y…? —trató de preguntar ella, temblando entre sus brazos.

—Olvídate de ellos —respondió Draco, rozando con su boca el oído de ella—. Seguro ellos ya se olvidaron de nosotros.

Ella rio de nuevo y él pensó que le encantaba ese sonido más que ningún otro. Entonces, sintió cómo ella hacía el movimiento para desaparecerse y se aferró a su cuerpo.

* * *

_Miércoles, 2 de mayo, 2001, 03:00 hrs._

Ni siquiera se enteró de cómo logró desaparecerse en ese estado. Es más, había sido una irresponsabilidad de su parte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si uno de los dos, o los dos, se hubieran despartido? Además de vergonzoso, hubiera sido tremendamente peligroso.

Pero, claro, nada de eso se le pasó por la cabeza hasta muchas horas después.

En lo único que podía pensar era en lo bien que se sentían las manos de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo, las que la acariciaban como si supieran exactamente cómo debían hacerlo; o en los labios de él, comiéndose su boca y atacando su cuello.

Merlín, ya no pensaba, sólo sentía.

En apenas unos segundos, su vestido estaba tirado en la entrada de su departamento. Mientras avanzaban a oscuras por el pasillo hacia su habitación, cayó también al suelo la túnica de él. Una vez que consiguieron abrir la puerta y se lanzaron sobre la cama, pudo ver el cuerpo de Malfoy. Pálido, un poco delgado, con cicatrices a lo largo y ancho de todo su torso. Se quedó sin aliento. Creyó ver vergüenza en los ojos de él, de modo que, haciendo que se acostara de espaldas, se sentó sobre sus caderas y se inclinó sobre su pecho para besar y acariciar cada una de las cicatrices.

No debía sentir vergüenza. No por eso.

Él la obligó a volver a besar su boca y ella no se lo negó. Sintió como su sujetador se soltaba y se deslizaba por sus brazos. Sentir la piel de él contra sus senos la prendió. Pero nada se comparaba a sentir su boca y lengua sobre ellos. Y más abajo.

Pronto, con ambos bajo las sábanas y sin prendas interponiéndose, descubrió que, en realidad, nada se comparaba a sentirlo a él dentro de ella.

* * *

_Miércoles, 2 de mayo, 2001, 05:45 hrs._

Dormía plácidamente.

¿Qué mierda habían hecho? Ahora, sin los efectos del whiskey, se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho.

Bueno, sólo un poco. ¿Qué pasaría entre ellos ahora?

Nada.

Se levantó de la cama despacio, temiendo despertarla. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas. Recordó que su túnica estaba tirada en el pasillo. Antes de salir de la habitación, la contempló una vez más. Se veía hermosa. Tenía los párpados cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Respiraba lentamente. Y sus cabellos cubrían casi toda la almohada.

Grabó esa imagen en su mente. Nunca más volvería a verla así.

Luego de unos segundos que se le hicieron insignificantes, cerró la puerta, recogió su túnica y, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se desapareció.

* * *

_Domingo, 10 de junio, 2001_

Alguien lo zarandeaba para despertarlo. La cabeza le dolía como si una manada de centauros hubieran corrido sobre él. El olor a whiskey de fuego le llegó de golpe, resultándole casi insoportable. Apretó sus ojos con sus muñecas, intentando mitigar el dolor.

—Toma, esto te ayudará.

Esa voz.

Abrió los ojos como platos y los entrecerró inmediatamente. Había mucha luz en la habitación. Cuando se acostumbró a la iluminación, la miró fijamente. Le costó un poco enfocarla. Era ella. Estaba sentada junto a él con una taza que desprendía un humo extraño. Se dio cuenta que él estaba acostado en esa cama que le resultaba angustiosamente familiar. El olor a ella invadió su nariz, trayéndole recuerdos de otra noche. ¿Habían dormido juntos de nuevo? Estaba confundido.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —preguntó, pasándose una palma por el rostro—. ¿Qué hago aquí? —Trató de enderezarse, pero le fue imposible. La pieza daba vueltas. Rogó que su cuerpo no le hiciera ensuciar la cama de ella con vómito.

—Te desmayaste —respondió Granger, mirando la taza, que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos. Tenía las uñas cortas y limpias—. Tuve que curarte algunos cortes que te hiciste, aunque no eran graves —añadió. Mientras, él, desde que se fijó en ellos, no conseguía quitar los ojos de sus labios rosados—. Después de pagar lo que habías estado tomando, te traje aquí. No sabía qué hacer, no podía dejarte allí, inconsciente.

Ella alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de él. Draco dejó de contemplar su boca y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿Llevarme a mi casa no era una opción? —preguntó él, con un tono más frío del que pretendió.

Ella parpadeó.

—No sé dónde vives ahora —musitó, avergonzada. Apartó la mirada y volvió a posarla en la taza—. Te traje esto para las náuseas. A mí me ha sido muy útil.

Estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole el líquido. Él lo aceptó y se lo tomó de un trago. Sabía muy mal y temió que aumentara sus náuseas. Sin embargo, en un segundo, la poción surtió efecto y dejó de sentirse tan mal. Ahora sólo le seguía doliendo la cabeza como un infierno.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —inquirió él. Al fin pudo enderezarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El piso estaba frío contra sus pies. Ella se levantó para darle espacio y le retiró la taza vacía de las manos. Sus dedos se rozaron un momento.

La escuchó aclararse la garganta.

—Theo le dijo a Luna que ustedes solían ir a ese bar —explicó—. Fui sin muchas esperanzas, pero él tenía razón. Llevo unos días buscándote —agregó.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. ¿Lo había estado buscando? Ella no le devolvió la mirada. Estrujaba las mangas de su pijama, nerviosa, sujetando nuevamente con fuerza la taza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en boxers. ¿Ella lo había desvestido?

—Lavé tu túnica —respondió la chica a la pregunta que él todavía no había hecho—. Si quieres, puedes darte una ducha. Te dejé una toalla en el baño y la túnica limpia —Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza—. Después, si te apetece, puedo ofrecerte unas tostadas y café.

Contuvo una sonrisa. Aceptó su oferta y caminó fuera de la habitación sin saber dónde estaba el baño. Antes de salir, pasó innecesariamente cerca de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Ella tembló pero no se apartó.

Luego de una refrescante ducha, salió del baño y caminó hacia donde, creía, estaba la cocina. El olor a huevos y tostadas recién hechas guio sus pasos. La encontró sirviendo dos tazas de café. Al escucharlo entrar, alzó la vista. Seguía sonrojada. O se acababa de sonrojar. Daba igual.

—Podemos comer en el balcón —sugirió ella—. Sé que hace un poco frío, pero…

—Te gusta sentir el frío —le cortó él. Ella asintió en respuesta—. Vamos, yo llevo esto —dijo, depositando los platos con tostadas, el sartén con el huevo y algunos cubiertos en una bandeja.

La siguió hasta el balcón. Este era pequeño, pero había espacio para una mesita, cuatro sillas y unos cuantos maceteros. La vista daba al Londres muggle. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita de madera y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Granger le entregó una de las tazas y él le agradeció con una sonrisa. Esperó a que ella dijera algo. La miró de reojo, dándole un sorbo a su café. Estaba hirviendo y le quemó la punta de la lengua. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para ocultar lo mucho que le había dolido. Vio como ella le dio un mordisco a su tostada. En sus labios quedaron restos de migajas, las que se quitó pasando su lengua con una lentitud que a Draco le pareció mortal.

Se le había secado la boca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Ella se removió en su silla y se volteó a él. El viento frío movía su cabello. A él le dieron ganas de inclinarse y peinarle los mechones que le molestaban el rostro detrás de sus orejas. Advirtió como se mordió el labio. No lo hizo como las mujeres que él vio la noche anterior en el bar. Estaba nerviosa, preocupada. Algo le daba miedo.

—No sé cómo decirte esto —rompió ella el silencio.

—Hablando —dijo él, sintiéndose un imbécil.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa que, de pronto, se convirtió en un sollozo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, dejó su taza en la mesa y se acercó a ella. Tomó sus manos y la miró preocupado. No estaba llorando, no realmente, pero una lágrima había mojado su mejilla. Él pasó su pulgar para secársela. Ella lo miró. Le dieron ganas de besarla, hacerle olvidar lo que sea que la ponía de ese modo.

—Cometimos un error —dijo ella en voz baja—. Ya sabes… nosotros… lo hicimos mal.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su pecho. Seguramente, su orgullo. ¿De eso quería hablar? ¿Lo culparía a él por lo que sucedió entre ellos? ¿Lo _hicieron_ mal? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? ¿Estaba arrepentida?

¿Estaba él arrepentido?

No supo leer sus ojos suplicantes.

—Draco, tengo que decirte algo —murmuró ella, sorbiéndose la nariz.

_Draco_.

Sólo la había escuchado usar su nombre de pila la última vez que él estuvo en su habitación, un mes atrás. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no?

Ella respiraba con dificultad y su aliento chocó con su rostro, provocando que quisiera aún más acortar las distancias. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos ni un segundo, intentando adivinar lo que ella le iba a decir. Pero nada, absolutamente nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

La vio inhalar profundamente. Parecía estar armándose de valor.

—Draco…

—¿Sí, Hermione? —preguntó para ayudarla a hablar.

_Hermione_.

Ella exhaló y posó una de sus manos en su mejilla. El mismo gesto antes de su beso en el baile de Conmemoración. Agradeció el contacto cálido. ¿Se había ruborizado por el recuerdo?

Entonces, Granger habló.

—Estoy embarazada —suspiró ella con suavidad. Él sintió que se paralizaba. ¿Qué había dicho?—. Tengo un mes de embarazo y… es tuyo.

Definitivamente, nada lo hubiera preparado para eso.

Volvió a sentirse mareado. Pero, esta vez, no era por el whiskey de fuego. Y, de nuevo, como peso muerto, se cayó al suelo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Fin! Si quieres comprobar mi obsesión por estupideces, las fechas son reales. Les comparto notitas que me dejaron **Holly **y **Aylin**:

* * *

_Ahora era él quien se deslizaba como peso muerto._

_**N/E-Aylin: **_No tiene nada malo, pero AJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAJA, EL WEON

_[POV Hermione] ¿Qué podía salir mal?_

_**N/E-Holly:**_ Pos muchas cosas pos mija.

_—¿Qué tipos de vals conoces?_

_Hermione tragó._

_—¿Existe más de uno?_

_**N/E-Aylin:** _Pensé en Mia, del Diario de una princesa

_—Como te contaba, es parte de la convención que el hombre dirija —siguió él. Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Se veía un poco avergonzado. ¿Pensaba que a ella le molestaba ese detalle?_

_**N/E-Aylin:** _Me agrada Malfoy, confirmo.

—_Precisamente. Hazme creer que lo disfrutas. _

_**N/E-Holly:**_ OH MY GOD

_En un medio giro, la espalda de ella quedó contra su pecho. Entonces, se consintió aspirar el olor de su cabello y contuvo sus ganas de presionar su boca en su cuello._

_**N/E-Aylin:** _SEÑOR, ME VA A DAR ALGO

_Tuvo que recordarse que estaban bailando un vals y no otra cosa._

_**N/E-Aylin:** _"LO QUE TÚ QUIEREH´ E´PERREO´"

_[POV Draco] ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_**N/E-Holly:**_ PUES MUCHAS COSAS POR LA CHUCHA

_**N/E-Aylin:**_ Definitivamente, nada. Ni sus hijxs, que es lo que peor puede salir de algunas personas

_Él, con su copa de champagne alzada, le guiño un ojo._

**_N/E-Aylin:_ **¿Señor Gatsby? AJBDCFVLWBVLVSK *se desmaya*

_Ya no se movía con la destreza de hace unas horas y no dejaba de reír aunque McLaggen no hiciera nada en especial. _

**_N/E-Aylin:_** Le veía la cara de mono, confirmo

_Ella soltó una pequeña risa que, de pronto, se convirtió en un sollozo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, dejó su taza en la mesa y se acercó a ella. Tomó sus manos y la miró preocupado. _

**_N/E-Aylin:_** María, si pudieras ver mi cara en este momento. No doy más, me imagino la escena y muero de ternura

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Recuerda dejar tu comentario! Me encantaría saber qué piensan de mi intento por entrar al terreno Rate M. ¡Me puse nerviosa!

Un saludo,

_Mary_

XO


End file.
